Together Forever
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic. Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. The New Girl

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**A/N: **This is my first Girl!Castiel fic so please let me know what you think :)

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter One: The New Girl -**

_**September 1985**_

"Remember, Kids," Miss Harvelle said softly, "We have a new girl joining our class tomorrow, so you all need to make her feel very welcome. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Harvelle." The children agreed in unison, earning a warm smile from their teacher.

"Alright, let's get you ready for home time then."

Turning to her teaching assistant Miss Barnes, Miss Harvelle nodded towards the cloakroom door and the children lined up in single file. Helping the children into their sweaters and thin jackets, as well as getting their other belongings together, Miss Harvelle and Miss Barnes took the five and six year olds outside to their parents.

"Anna and Jo, you stay with me," Miss Harvelle said, sitting the girls on little chairs in the cloakroom, "Becky, your Mom's here."

"Chuck, your Mom's here!" Miss Barnes called, "Ruby, Meg, Lilith!"

More parents came to collect their children and then Miss Harvelle saw the final child's parents arrive.

"Go on, Dean."

"Momma!" Dean called, running towards his heavily pregnant mother, "Daddy!"

"Hello, Sweetheart," Mary said with a stunning smile, hugging her little boy before John, Dean's dad lifted his son and held him close, "Thanks, Miss Harvelle!"

Miss Harvelle waved back and smiled as Dean affectionately rubbed his mother's stomach, talking to the little sibling growing inside Mary's womb. The baby was due in a week or two, and Dean was very excited. Grinning, the young woman headed back into the classroom to Anna and Jo. Anna was Miss Harvelle's adopted daughter, and Jo was Miss Harvelle's birth daughter.

"Pamela, you can head off home now, I'll clear up here." She said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Ellen," Pamela replied, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ellen replied, smiling as the girls put pencils back in pots and put the workbooks back on the shelves, "Thanks girls, that's really helpful."

"Mommy," Jo began, "We're going to be the new girl's friend when she comes tomorrow."

"That's nice, Sweetheart." Ellen said softly as she put her register in its folder before taking the girl's hands, "Come on, let's go home."

The little girls ran to their mother as she turned out the classroom lights, taking their hands before heading home.

* * *

"Are you excited about school tomorrow, Cassie?" Michael Novak asked as he bathed his little sister.

Michael was looking after the family since their mother had died after a car accident. Their father was nowhere to be found and hadn't been around since Castiel was born. Michael was twenty-one, Lucifer was nineteen, Zachariah was twelve, Gabriel was seven and Castiel was five. They lived in a five bedroom house (thanks to their mother's inheritance), within ten minutes driving distance of school.

"I'm scared." Castiel said softly as Michael rang out her long wavy hair, "What if the other kids don't like me."

"Don't be silly, Sweetheart, they'll love you." Michael assured her as he grabbed a towel to dry her off with.

Castiel lifted her big blue eyes to look into her brother's dark brown ones. She was such a beautiful child. Her face was soft and her expression gentle, her thick dark brown-almost-black hair reached her shoulders and round, beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. The littlest Novak had a stunning smile too, and a warm, loving, gentle nature. Dressing her in a pair of pink button-up pyjamas, Michael lifted the tired little girl into his arms before carrying her into her bedroom for her bedtime story.

* * *

"Children, settle down!" Ellen called, keeping a tight hold of the new girl's hand as she was about to introduce her to the class.

Castiel looked behind her and waved Michael goodbye as he left her to go to work. The little girl looked at the faces in the classroom, feeling nervous about meeting all these new children, making new friends.

"This is Castiel Novak, the girl who'll be joining our class from now on." Ellen said softly, smiling as Castiel waved shyly at the class before looking to her feet, "Now I want you all to make her feel welcome, okay?"

The class nodded and Ellen smiled at Pamela to lead Castiel to her seat. As the little girl sat down, she looked at the others who she was sharing a table with. There was a girl with thin blonde hair and a wide smile, a girl with short red hair in pigtails, a girl with blonde wavy hair and chestnut eyes, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a quirky smile, and another boy with dirty-blonde/light brown hair with the most stunning green eyes she'd ever seen. The children smiled widely at her before listening to Miss Harvelle's lesson.

* * *

At recess, the children all played on the grass while Castiel sat by herself under a tree. She wasn't much of a talker anyway, but the other children just went off in their own groups and no-one really spoke to her.

"You okay?" A voice asked, making the little girl look up.

It was the boy with the pretty green eyes who she sat next to on her table.

"No-one wants to play with me." Castiel said sadly, looking at her hands and pulling on her fingers.

"Come and play with us." The boy said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the group, "My name's Dean Winchester."

Castiel smiled and held Dean's hand tightly in her own. Dean pulled her towards the other members of the group and waved at them.

"Castiel's coming to play!" He shouted, turning to the young girl, "We're playing tag! Anna's it."

"No fair!" The red haired girl shouted, "I'm always it, why can't it be Becky today?"

The girl with the thin blonde hair and blue eyes ran past shouting to Anna.

"Because you suck at tag!"

Anna scowled and chased Becky around the yard. Dean was about to join the game but he noticed Castiel still standing there.

"Come and play!" He cried, pulling Castiel into the circle of friends as they ran around and played together.

* * *

The end of school came and parents and carers came to pick their children up. Heading outside, Castiel saw Michael, Zachariah and Gabriel waving to her.

"Michael!" She cried, waving at her big brother. Ellen saw Michael coming to collect her and was about to let her go until Dean's hand grabbed Castiel's.

"Bye, Cassie…"

The little guy hugged her before Castiel ran off to join her brothers. She turned and gave Dean one last wave before she disappeared from the playground. Gabriel fastened Castiel's seat belt for her as Michael started the engine of the people carrier, he and Lucifer upfront (who'd been waiting in the car the whole time), Zachariah behind Michael, Gabriel in the middle and Castiel behind Lucifer.

"How were your first days?" Michael asked as he drove them home.

"Okay." Zachariah replied, as vague as ever for a near-teen.

"Mine was cool. I met a boy called Ash who likes to make stink bombs." Gabriel chuckled, "He's awesome."

"I made five friends today." Castiel said softly, "Becky, Chuck, Jo, Anna and Dean."

"Oh wow so you've been making friends today, that's neat." Lucifer said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey, when we get home, how about you kids do your homework and then we'll order some pizza?" Michael suggested, "That sound cool?"

The little ones agreed while Zachariah shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"And she was so pretty, Mommy!" Dean said excitedly, "Her eyes are blue and she gots pretty hair and she's real nice and kind!"

"That's great, Honey." Mary said softly, her breath hitching as she felt another pain in her stomach.

Deep down she knew what was happening.

"John?"

John emerged from the kitchen and picked Dean up. Mary looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"We'd better get to hospital…the baby's coming."

-TBC-


	2. The Angel who came to Dinner

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Two: The Angel who came to Dinner - **

Mary and John had a little boy who they called Sam, and Dean was over the moon. After school when Sam was a week old, Dean called his mom over so Castiel could see the baby.

"Cassie! Come see my new baby brother!" Dean cried, beckoning her to look into the buggy and see the baby, "This is my Sammy."

Castiel smiled as she looked at the little baby. She giggled and looked at Dean and then Mary.

"He's cute." She chuckled, "Very pretty."

"I think you're pretty." Dean said with a sweet smile, "You're like an angel."

Castiel smiled and blushed before looking up at Dean's parents.

"Momma, this is Castiel!" Dean said excitedly, "Told you she was bootiful!"

Mary smiled at the little girl, and then waved to Michael across the playground so he knew Castiel was safe with them.

"Hi, Castiel. My name's Mary and I'm Dean's mommy, and this is John, Dean's daddy." Mary said, linking John's arm.

"Hi," Castiel replied shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"And you, Castiel." John said softly, acknowledging the Novak family with a nod.

"Cassie!" Michael called, "Come on, Honey we gotta get you to your swimming class!"

Castiel turned around and smiled at Michael, hugging Dean before she ran off to her brothers.

* * *

It was an exciting day for Dean today. Castiel was going to his house after school to play and have her dinner. Castiel was excited too. She'd been going on about it all week.

"I'm going to Deany's house today, Lucifer!" She cried excitedly as the second oldest Novak got her dressed.

"I know you are, Sweetie." Lucifer replied, helping the littlest Novak into her denim overdresses, "You have fun okay?"

"Okay." Castiel chirped, giggling when Lucifer spun her round and sat her on his lap to brush her hair.

"I'll call Dean's mom when I'm on my way to pick you up, alright?"

"Ouch…" Castiel said, wincing when Lucifer reached a knot in her hair.

"Sorry, Honey…" He whispered, "Breathe in…"

Castiel did as she was told.

"Breathe out."

And when she did, Lucifer tugged at the knot and brushed it out.

"There," Lucifer whispered, "Pretty as ever."

Castiel grinned at her big brother before turning in his lap and hugging him tight.

"I miss Mommy…"

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes, holding the girl closer.

"I want Mommy back."

"I know, Sweetheart…but Mom's in Heaven with the angels and God now isn't she?" Lucifer whispered, trying to fight back his own tears as the little girl broke into sobs.

"I want my Momma!"

"I know, baby girl…" Lucifer whispered, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms, "I know."

* * *

Dean and Castiel held hands on the way to Dean's house. It was a thirty minute walk away from school, in quite a nice part of the neighbourhood. Mary held Dean's hand and Dean held Castiel's tightly as they headed home.

"Hey, kids!" John called as the little ones entered the house, hugging Dean tight before kneeling on the ground with Sam in his arms, "Do you want to say 'Hello' to Sammy?"

The children nodded and Mary watched fondly from the doorway as they smiled and fussed over Sam, Dean kissing his forehead while Castiel ran a gentle hand through the baby's hair.

"Come see my room!" Dean cried excitedly, "I got lots of toys to play with."

"Okay!" Castiel replied, laughing when Dean took her hand and they began to climb the stairs to Dean's room.

Reaching the door, Dean pushed it open and pulled Castiel inside.

"See! I got lots of toys!" He cried, pulling one of his toy trunks out with strong little arms before falling on his backside, making Castiel laugh.

"Be careful, silly Billy!" She laughed, moving beside the older Winchester and helping him pull the trunk out a little further.

Dean opened the toy trunk and found his wooden train set.

"Wanna play _Trains_?" he asked, earning the prettiest smile he'd ever seen from the little girl.

"I love _Trains_!" She cried happily, helping Dean build the wooden track before pushing the trains around on it.

"You're my bestest best friend!" Dean laughed, "Bestest ever!"

"You're my bestest best friend too!" Castiel replied, blushing when Dean kissed her cheek.

"You're bootiful." He whispered, "Are you an angel?"

"I don't think so." Castiel replied, "You're bootiful too."

Dean smiled and they continued to play with the trains.

After dinner, the children went back to Dean's room to play _Teddy Bears' Picnic_.

"Cassie, you know at school…" Dean began earning a hum of response from his friend, "Why doesn't your mommy and daddy pick you up?"

Castiel looked to her fingers and started pulling on them, like that day in the playground.

"My daddy left home when I was only small." She whispered, "And my Momma's in Heaven with God and the angels."

Dean sighed and patted her hand tenderly.

"I want my Momma back home." Castiel said softly, beginning to cry quietly and hugging the teddy close to her.

"Don't cry, Cassie!" Dean exclaimed, immediately going to cuddle the little girl, "I sorry! Please don't cry! I sorry, Cassie! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Castiel dried her eyes and stayed close to Dean who stroked her hair gently like his mom and dad did for him.

"It's okay, Deany." She said quietly, snuggling up to the other boy, "It's okay."

Letting go, Castiel made the teddy kiss Dean's cheek and Dean made his teddy kiss Castiel's cheek.

"Cassie?" Mary began, opening the bedroom door, "Your brother's on his way, he'll be here in five minutes okay?"

"Okay!" Castiel squeaked, smiling when Mary passed the little girl her backpack with all her things in it.

"Come on, Dean," Mary said sweetly, "Let's go and wait for Cassie's big brother huh?"

"YAY!" Dean and Castiel cried happily, both holding onto the railing as they tottered downstairs.

* * *

"Deany thinks I'm an angel!" Castiel told Michael as he tucked his baby sister in for the night.

"That's because you're so beautiful, Cassie." Michael whispered, kissing the little girl's forehead, "Goodnight, Honey."

"Nighty night, Michael." Castiel replied, "I'm gonna pray for Momma."

Michael felt his chest tighten and he closed his eyes.

"So am I, Sweetheart," Michael replied, "So am I."

-TBC-


	3. Being Grown Up

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Three: Being Grown Up - **

Dean and Castiel were the best of friends in no time, and Castiel fitted in with the other members of his group. As they all played in the school yard, Ellen watched them fondly as they played Dambusters. Dean and Castiel went tumbling in the grass and just lay next to each other, laughing until their little faces were bright red.

"Let's play _The Flintstones_!" Dean exclaimed, "I'm Fred!"

"I'm Wilma!" Anna cried.

"I'm Barney!" Chuck shrieked.

"I'm Betty!" Becky yelled.

"I'm Pebbles!" Castiel squeaked.

"I'M DINO!" Jo chirped, everyone cheering as they ran off to play their game.

* * *

The weekend came and Gabriel was busy playing _Tea Party _with Castiel in the living room.

"Gabriel, I don't feel good…" She said softly, rubbing her eyes before suddenly vomiting on the floor.

"ZACH!" Gabriel cried, pulling Castiel's hair back (some one which had sick in it).

"What?" Zachariah snapped, suddenly seeing the little girl being sick on the floor, "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer appeared in the doorway and lifted a now crying and shivering Castiel into his arms.

"Come on, Sweetheart, we'd better brush your teeth and give you a bath, huh?" He whispered before turning to Zachariah, "Could you clean up the mess while I bath her?"

Zachariah nodded and pulled Gabriel with him to help clean the floor.

"I sorry for being sicky…" Castiel whispered as she curled up on herself in the bathtub, "I sorry…"

"No, no, don't be sorry, Castiel…" Lucifer whispered, washing her hair with such delicacy and care the little girl felt soothed, "You can't help being ill my little Sweetie Pie."

"I sleepy…" She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against her knees.

"Just stay awake for a little longer, Honey, just so I can dry you off and put you in bed."

"M'kay…"

Lucifer carried the little girl into her room and climbed into her queen-sized bed next to her, holding her close to him so he could keep an eye on her.

"You can't go over to Dean's today, Cassie." Lucifer whispered, grimacing when her little lip wobbled.

"Oh…" she said, disappointment so apparent in her little voice, "Okay, if you say so."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I just called Dean's mom to let her know Cassie's too ill to go play today." Michael said softly as he sat by his little sister who had tears of disappointment streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry, Baby. You can't go if you're sick though can you."

"No," Castiel replied sadly, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Don't want to make Deany or ickle Sammy sicky too."

"That's very thoughtful and grown up," Lucifer whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly, "Well done, Cassie."

* * *

"Poor Cassie," Dean sniffled as he sat on his mother's knee, "I hope she feels better soon."

"So do I, Sweetie." Mary said softly, "You're being so grown up about this, Dean."

"I only want Cassie to feel okay again. She too bootiful to be sick. Angels don't get sick."

"She'll be alright, Sweetheart." Mary whispered, "Don't worry about a thing."

For the first time in his life, Dean lay awake worrying about Castiel. He decided to ask God for some help.

_Dear God, please make Cassie feel better. She's such a special friend of mine, and I don't want her to be sicky anymore. Please make her feel good again, God. I want her to be happy and well again. Please! It will make me very happy and her very happy if you do. _

_Amen." _

That night, it seemed God answered Dean's prayers.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **I've decided to write different parts of the most important years in Dean & Castiel's lives in blocks of three for each important year. Hope that format's gonna be okay for you guys. Thanks for reading, alerting, favouriting and of course reviewing! IT MEANS SO MUCH!


	4. That Age

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Four: **_**That**_** Age - **

_**August 1991 **_

"MICHAEL!"

Michael heard the cry and ran upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Cassie? Cassie are you okay?"

There was laughter from the other side of the door and a celebratory whoop.

"Michael, I need my pack of 'Girl's Things' and a pair of underwear please!"

"You started?" Michael asked, a little grossed out that he was dealing with this.

"Yeah! I'm growing up, Michael!" The eleven year old cried, "I'm growing up!"

"Yeah, you are growing up!" Michael laughed, going to get Castiel's things.

The family had been preparing for this, when Castiel got her first…well…monthly gift, as well as the other things they'd have to brace themselves for. Like poor Lucifer had been the one who had to go and buy Castiel her first bra. That was awkward…

Castiel appeared downstairs an hour later though, wincing in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Cramps?" Zachariah asked, earning a small nod from Castiel.

She slumped on the floor just by the stairs and curled up on herself as Zachariah went to get her a hot water bottle. Lucifer saw his sister curled up near the stairs and went to pick her up off the floor.

"You alright, Castiel?" He asked, sitting the girl on the sofa.

"Aha," she replied softly, "Just got 'cramp' that's all."

Lucifer smiled and stroked the girl's hair softly as she lay down, curling in on herself. Castiel really was growing up now. She was due to start Middle School in September, and she was going through lots of changes in body and mind. She was so damn mature too, really caring and gentle. She never said a bad word about anyone (well…those who didn't deserve it) and she was always supportive of other people. She was a good student who didn't get into trouble, got her work done and always went the extra mile to when doing work. The boys were all so proud of her, and their mother would be too.

"Apparently the first one hurts the most 'cause you're getting used to it," Lucifer said softly, smiling at Castiel, "Zachariah gone to get you a hot water bottle?"

"Mmhmm." Castiel replied, closing her eyes and sighing as she held a cushion to her belly.

"You sure you're alright, Sweetie?" Lucifer asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Didn't get much sleep last night." Castiel replied, "Thinking of…things."

Lucifer chuckled to himself, "You were thinking about Dean weren't you."

Castiel blushed and looked away, giggling in that cute girly way she had.

"No…" She said softly, "I wasn't."

"You were!" Lucifer laughed, playfully nudging her arm.

"I was not!" Castiel retorted, sitting up and punching Lucifer light-heartedly before smiling at Zachariah as he brought her the hot water bottle, "Thanks, Zach."

Zachariah smiled at his little sister.

"How about I get you some chocolate when I get back from picking Gabriel up, huh?"

Castiel smiled and curled up into the hot water bottle before yawning and nodding her head tiredly.

* * *

Dean knocked on the Novak's front door with Chuck, Becky, Anna and Jo standing behind him. Gabriel answered the door.

"Oh," he began, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Gabriel." Dean said softly, "Is Cassie in?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Gabriel replied, "Castiel!"

Castiel appeared on the stairs in her jeans and checked shirt, her hair tied in a ponytail over her right shoulder and her smile as present as ever. Dean smiled goofily before snapping out of it.

"Hey, guys!" She said happily, turning to Gabriel, "Tell the others I'll be home for three-thirty."

"Okay, kiddo," Gabriel replied, kissing Castiel's cheek, "See you later."

With a smile, Castiel headed out of the door with her friends.

Walking down the street, Castiel and Anna walked behind.

"Anna…" Castiel began in a whisper, "I think I've got a crush on Dean."

"Really?" Anna asked, "Are you sure?"

"Whenever I'm with him I get butterflies…" Castiel admitted with a blush, "I'm not going to ask him to be my boyfriend though. I think he likes Lisa better."

Anna patted Castiel's back reassuringly.

"Well more fool him if he does." She said, pulling Castiel into the park with the others.

After an exhausting game of hide and seek, the friends sat on the grass in the park.

"DEANY!" A little voice cried, causing Dean and the others to look around.

Sam hurried along on his little legs with his arms outstretched to his big brother. Dean welcomed the six year old into his embrace and snuggled him tight.

"Hey, Sammy!" He said happily, turning to see his mom walking up the path through the park, "Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Dean," Mary said softly, moving over to the children, "Hi, kids. We all okay?"

She earned nods in response before taking Sam's hand.

"Dean, I need you to be home in an hour, okay? Your uncle Bobby's coming over and he wants to see you."

"Okay, Mom." Dean replied with a smile, hugging Sam close to him before helping the little kid stand up.

Dean and the others waved Sam goodbye as he trudged down the park path with Mary.

* * *

That night, Castiel wrote in her special diary. She had a new one each year and she kept them in a special box. Lucifer suggested the idea of a diary to Michael because it would allow her to release her feelings and emotions and help her deal with her mother's death and father's abandonment. She'd been reading her other diaries, and then found an entry from 1987 which was about recalling the time she asked her mother about where she was born. Her mom simply answered, 'Not in the hospital'. That was real helpful. Castiel had always been curious about where she was actually born, so she asked Michael.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Sweetheart," Michael began, taking her hand, "You're at the age where I know you can take it."

Castiel looked confused and Michael sat them on the sofa.

"Dad abandoned all of us, and mom in the woods somewhere and she went into labour with you." Michael began, "I panicked and I knew that someone would have to get help…Lucifer was fourteen and more than capable of going for help so I sent him…"

Michael trailed off and Castiel cupped his cheek to make her look at him.

"Zachariah was eight and he sat with Gabriel on a fallen log. Gabriel was two at the time and I trusted Zachariah to sit with him."

Michael trailed off yet again and Castiel took his hands firmly.

"What happened, Michael?"

"It was so gross…and there was blood all over the place, but…" Michael looked into Castiel's eyes and cupped her cheek, "Mom remained so strong and Lucifer had been gone for too long for _anyone _to get to us in time so…I delivered you, Castiel."

The young girl's eyes filled with tears and she smiled the brightest smile Michael had ever seen.

"You brought me into the world?" She asked, "You…? How come no-one told me?"

"Because of what happened after…" Michael whispered, "You nearly died, Honey…"

Castiel was taken back a little by that and the tears escaped her eyes.

"God you were blue…and I had to resuscitate you…and I thought I couldn't do it until you took a breath…" Michael continued, "You took a breath and as soon as I heard you crying, God…I cried, Mom cried, Zachariah cried, even Gabriel cried…"

Castiel smiled and hugged her brother and began whispering words of love and thanks in his ear. That was another piece of her past she was clear about now and she was ever so grateful. That night she prayed for and thanked her mother for giving her life, and then prayed a little more for Michael and thanked him for bringing her into the world.

-TBC-


	5. The Tradition of Mistletoe

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Five: The Tradition of Mistletoe - **

_**December 1991 **_

Middle school was better than expected. The work wasn't too hard and the kids (for the most part) were great to spend time with. Well, apart from Ruby, Meg and Lilith Charleston…oh and of course _their _best friends, Alastair Newman and Uriel Harris. Uriel had a crush on Ruby but would never admit it, which made Dean's group (Team Free Will) laugh their heads off. The Christmas break was about to begin as the children waited anxiously in their classrooms. The bell rang out through school and Team Free Will met up to wait for their parents. Michael was coming to pick up them up because he was the only one available to do so. The kids were hanging out at the Novak house until about 7:30pm when finally everyone could get picked up.

"So what are we doing at my house? I mean it's one-thirty…so we could get our homework out of the way and then…I dunno, watch some movies or something?"

"That sounds cool." Chuck said, tapping Castiel's arm when Michael turned up.

"Come on, kids!" he called, "It's CHRISTMAS!"

The children laughed and climbed into the people carrier before heading to the Novak house.

It was no secret that Dean had a little trouble with his numbers and a little trouble with his words too. It wasn't a case of him being thick or stupid; it was just certain areas of Literacy and Numeracy that he struggled with. Kinaesthetic activities were no problem for him, I mean the kid was great at building and tinkering with things, and he was pretty good at sports too, with a love of music. He was learning to play drums and was doing fantastically, already passed his first Grade after a mere few weeks. He wanted to get into the band in high school, and at the end of Middle School the students could audition for the high school Orchestra, which was a huge mixture on instruments so plenty of kids in the school would be involved. Castiel was a violinist, pianist and guitarist; very good at all of them, but the violin was by far her speciality.

Anyway, back to the focus, Dean was stuck. Percentages were _not _his strong point at all, and he was getting frustrated with finding the answers. Castiel touched his arm gently and smiled at him.

"Do you need help, Dean?" She asked, "It's alright if you do…"

Dean blushed. All his friends were a lot more intelligent than him (so he thought), and none of them struggled like he did. Chuck was the brainiac in the group, and affectionately (because of the way Chuck and Becky spent so much time together), the friends called them _Becky and the Brain_. Becky was definitely like Binky…that when without saying. The girl was absolutely insane (in the most awesome way ever). Chuck loved the bones of her; _that_ went without saying too. He actually loved the girl and treated her like she was the most important thing in the world.

Looking away, the older Winchester felt tears burning up in his eyes through his shame. He was ashamed of needing help and being considered stupid by other people. Castiel saw how much he was blushing and turned to the others. Luckily, Gabriel came in at just the right moment.

"If you wanna come downstairs, we're going to order some pizza so you can choose what you want." He said, noticing how red Dean was.

The others left the room and Castiel looked at Gabriel.

"We'll be down in a minute." She said softly, Gabriel nodding in understanding before heading out of the room.

Castiel turned to Dean and gently stroked his arm, hearing the older Winchester sniffle as he wiped his eyes. The young girl wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her hugging him tight.

"It's alright, Dean." She whispered, "It's alright if you get stuck, don't worry about it."

"I'm so stupid, Cassie…I can't even work out twenty-three percent of two-hundred and fifty…" Dean replied, unable to look at Castiel.

"You're not stupid," Castiel assured him, "You're just having a little trouble that's all, don't get upset about it, Dean…I'll help you out, okay?"

Dean finally met her gaze and a small grateful smile spread across his face.

They sat together and sorted out the problem, and Dean had finally finished his homework. Gabriel knocked on the bedroom door and called them to say dinner was here, so they headed downstairs holding hands as Castiel tried to reassure Dean not to be ashamed.

* * *

Team Free Will headed back upstairs to watch a movie or two before their parents came to pick them up. As Dean and Castiel sat on the bed the others laughed at them.

"What?" Castiel asked with a chuckle, looking up and seeing the mistletoe the others had put above the bed.

"You gotta kiss, guys!" Becky called excitedly.

Dean blushed, as did Castiel.

"Come on, one kiss!" Anna laughed, "Please! Chuck and Becky will if you do!"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Castiel, her pretty blue eyes meeting his as they moved a little closer together. They leaned forward and shared a quick peck on the lips before turning away and wiping their mouths.

"Girl germs…" Dean huffed, trying to be as manly as possible.

"Boy cooties!" Castiel added, trying to hide her blush.

"Right, Chuck and Becky gotta do it!" Sam laughed, pushing the pair to the bed as Dean and Castiel climbed off.

The two shared a look and smiled at one another. They both secretly enjoyed that kiss as small as it was but they were too scared to tell anyone. Chuck and Becky sat, sharing a longer kiss before giggling and climbing off of the bed, Anna jumping up to take the mistletoe down.

* * *

"Kids! It's time to go!" Michael called, the friends group hugging before heading downstairs.

Dean stopped at the door and closed it, turning to Castiel before moving forward and pressing his lips to hers again for a little longer than last time. Pulling away they both smiled and Dean headed downstairs, Castiel in tow.

"Bye, Cassie. Have a good Christmas," he whispered, hugging her before heading out of the front door.

She waved goodbye before going upstairs and closing her bedroom door. She couldn't contain her squeal of excitement and she rushed to her mirror, looking at her lips before touching them gently.

"He kissed me…" she whispered, "He kissed me!"

Grabbing her diary, she sat on her bed, touching her lips again with delicate fingers before writing her entry.

_December 20__th__ 1991_

_School's over for Christmas break, and we all hung out at my house for about six hours. Dean had a little trouble with his homework and the poor guy's really embarrassed about getting stuck. I don't think there's anything wrong with getting stuck but Dean seemed embarrassed so I hugged him to make him feel better. I helped him with his homework and then we had pizza. After that, the others had put mistletoe above my bed and made me and Dean kiss under it. I wanted that kiss to last longer, but then as we were leaving my bedroom to go home, Dean closed the door, shutting us in my room before kissing me again for longer! He kissed me! Dean Winchester kissed me, Castiel Novak! I didn't think he'd ever kiss _me_, but he did! I don't ever want to wash that kiss away from my lips, ever! _

_I have a crush on Dean…a really big crush on him…I hope he has a crush on me too. _

_I can't wait to see him again, Diary…I really can't! _

-TBC-


	6. Stand By You

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Six: Stand by You - **

_**May 1992 **_

The bullying didn't get too bad until Mother's Day 1992. It was the week before and the class all found out that Castiel didn't have a mom. Ruby, Lilith, Meg, Alastair and Uriel thrived on that. Finally something good to get the precious little girl about…

Recess was when it really kicked off.

"So, Castiel?" Meg's sharp voice said as her group and Team Free Will sat on the grass, not too far away from each other, "What are you getting _your _mom for Mother's Day? A bouquet for her grave? Or perhaps nothing because she's dead you know…she won't realise you've got her anything, won't thank you, won't feel gratitude or acknowledge you've given her anything, because she can't."

The words hit Castiel like bullets and the girl hung her head, trying not to cry. Her beautiful dark hair fell forward, covering her face from the other group's view.

"How about shut your ass up, Meg?" Dean asked, "What are you getting _your_ mom? A facelift maybe, or a daughter swap? I bet she'd be glad to be rid of all three of you."

"Get lost, Winchester." Meg butted in, "This ain't your business."

"I think it is when you're upsetting my friend." Dean countered, "So do us all a favour and shut your mouth, huh?"

"Excuse me, Castiel," Lilith added, "Ain't it true you were born in the woods because your dad left you all there…did he really hate your mom that much?"

The youngest Novak couldn't take anymore. She couldn't hide her pain anymore. She felt humiliated, angry, heart-broken, small, vulnerable, weak, so damn upset…all of it rolled into one big unhappy package. She got up with tears streaming down her face and ran away as fast as she could. Dean was straight up and bolted after her, ignoring Lilith and Meg's shouts of, "That's it, chase your girlfriend!"

The other members of the group went after Dean, while in Lilith's group, Ruby turned to her sisters.

"That was a bit harsh, guys…" she began, "Her mom's _dead_. How the fuck would you feel if that was our mother she was badmouthing?"

The others looked at their sister and friend completely bewildered.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay," Ruby continued, "And hate me for it all you want but you took that too far."

The others remained in stunned silence as Ruby headed in the direction of Team Free Will.

She found them all sat in a circle near a wall where Castiel was curled up crying into Dean's shoulder.

"Castiel…?" Ruby began, "You okay?"

"What does it look like?" Jo snapped, the two other girls standing to face her, "Your sisters are evil, Ruby…evil to the core!"

Ruby heard Castiel's sobs to Dean then, and she could've sworn her heart broke.

"I just want my mother back…" Castiel cried, curling up further into Dean's arms.

"I know, Cassie…I know." Dean whispered, shushing the younger girl and holding her close to him.

"And my dad…" Castiel sobbed, "I want my parents back home…"

"Cassie…I'm so sorry for my sisters," Ruby whispered, kneeling beside Castiel and gently stroking her hair, "They have no respect…I'm sorry about your mom…really I am."

Castiel looked up from Dean's embrace and into Ruby's eyes. The youngest Charleston held her arms out and hugged Castiel tightly.

"I'm so sorry…I'm not expecting you to forgive them but allow me to apologise for them…" Ruby said softly, "Please, Castiel…"

Pulling back from the hug, Castiel nodded and Ruby patted her hand. She stood up and turned to the others.

"I couldn't go through the rest of the day without knowing she was okay…that's all."

The others nodded in silent thanks and Ruby left them to it. God her sisters were such bitches…seriously…

* * *

"Thank you for standing up for me today," Castiel said quietly as she and Dean walked the last part of the journey home.

"No problem, Cassie." Dean replied, "I couldn't just sit there and let them say those things to you…especially about your mom."

Reaching the Novak house, Castiel wrapped her arms around Dean, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'll stand by you, Castiel," Dean whispered, "No matter what, you got that?"

Castiel could only nod, and as she lifted her head from Dean's shoulder, he saw her eyes sparkling bluer than ever from the tears in them. She mouthed 'Thank You' to Dean before turning and heading home. Dean watched her enter the house and sighed before setting off home himself.

* * *

Castiel lay on her side in bed, looking through a gap in her curtains at the moon.

"Please God…" she whispered, "Tell Mom I think of her all the time, and that I'll visit her soon…tell her I miss her and I love her."

Tears escaped the young girl's eyes as she clutched a photo of her parents on their wedding day to her chest.

"Castiel?"

Zachariah sat on the side of the girl's bed and placed a soothing hand on her back. Castiel immediately sat up and flew into her brother's arms. The young man just held her close and pressed soothing kisses to her temple and cheek. Releasing her, Zachariah kissed her forehead and lay her down, tenderly stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

"Right, I'm calling the school tomorrow…" Michael huffed downstairs, "_That _is not being ignored."

"Just be careful you don't make things any worse for her…" Lucifer warned, "Because sometimes things like this can get worse if someone complains."

"We _can't _ignore that." Michael said, sternly, "At all."

Lucifer sighed and nodded. He knew Michael was right; it had to be dealt with. Something like that couldn't be left alone. And _God _was he fucked off by the fact that some stupid twelve year olds thought it was okay to speak so ill of the dead and hurt another person like that.

* * *

Dean lay awake that night, unable to sleep through worrying about Castiel. The girl who he's always considered a best friend, and who he loved (yeah he really did love her in his own way) did not deserve to be treated with such cruelty. She was worth so much more than the others thought. Damn she was the closest thing this planet had to an angel. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, understanding, clever, brave, strong, and she knew the damn difference between right and wrong.

He'd stand by her for as long as he was living. Always.

-TBC-


	7. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Seven: Matchmaker, Matchmaker - **

_**March 1993 **_

Now the kids were half way through their final year of Middle School, and Team Free Will (apart from Castiel and Dean) decided to play matchmakers. Dean and Castiel _had _to get together. They _had _to! It was like an unwritten law.

"Cassie?" Becky began one day as the girls headed over to meet Chuck and Dean for lunch break.

"Hmmm…" Castiel hummed in response as she read through her revision material one more time.

"Do you like Dean? As in _like _Dean?" Becky asked, all the girls stopping and staring at the oldest of them.

Castiel's brow furrowed and she tilted her head a little.

"You know I do…" she replied, "What's this about?"

"We just wanted to make sure." Anna said, trying not to sound too suspicious.

Castiel looked at her friends in total confusion before shaking her head and walking in front.

Arriving at the outdoor lunch tables, Castiel sat opposite Dean, looking into the fourteen year old's beautiful green eyes. His voice had broken now, and it was so strong that Castiel just wanted to be wrapped up in it. He was so handsome and strong, already building a fair bit of muscle from working out and playing drums. The whole group had gotten into the high school band, and Castiel as lead violinist (which pissed Lilith off incredibly), Dean as drummer, Chuck and Becky on guitars and Anna playing cello.

"Cas…" Dean began, using the more grown up nickname for Castiel, "Can I talk to you?"

Standing up, Dean took Castiel's hand and led her away from the table, but still in view of the others who pretended they weren't watching.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" She asked, noting how close he'd pressed her to the wall.

When the other boy didn't answer she was unnerved.

"De-?"

Before she could even finish his name, Dean pressed his lips to hers, holding her there for a long kiss. When he pulled away, Dean's face flushed and Castiel's did, her eyes wide and her breathing quick.

"I'm sorry, Cas…" Dean began, backing away from her before she grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Dean?" She asked, "Is that why you kissed me?"

Dean could only nod and that's when Castiel's hands cupped his face, her inexperienced lips parting slightly, as Dean's did before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Neither of them really knew what to do, but Dean had seen his parents kiss like this before and he moved his lips against Castiel's, feeling her do the same against his. Pulling back, the teenagers shared a lingering look before Dean pulled Castiel into his arms for a hug.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dean asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Dean smiled and held Castiel just a little tighter before releasing her and slipping their hands together, locking fingers and returning to the table.

Most kids in the school had just seen what had happened, and the majority weren't really bothered, but the members of Team Free Will were bothered, as were Lilith's gang. Ruby just accepted it, but the others couldn't wait to try and pick on the new couple.

* * *

Dean and Castiel approached the gate to the Novak's front yard, and Dean pulled the girl into his arms, holding her close to him before kissing her forehead. Pulling back from the hug, Castiel (if a little awkwardly) leaned in for a final kiss on the lips. They shared small, tender kisses, then hugging once more and Castiel headed inside. Dean sighed dreamily as he watched her walk away before snapping out of it and heading home.

Michael and Lucifer grinned at each other as they watched from the window, returning to some kind of normality as Castiel came through the door.

"Hey, guys!" She called, extremely happily before seeing Lucifer with a grin on his face, "What?"

"Congratulations, baby sis." He said with a smile, making the youngest Novak blush.

She gasped and covered her eyes.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, but we don't mind. Just as long as you guys are responsible…"

Castiel nodded and then turned as Michael emerged from the study with something in his hand.

"Here…I think it's time I gave you this." He whispered, placing a chastity ring in Castiel's hand, "You can either wear it around your neck on a chain or on your finger. I'd recommend a chain…"

With that, the oldest Novak passed Castiel the chain, seeing her nod as he slid the chain through the ring and fastening it around Castiel's neck.

"You really don't mind about Dean and I?" She asked, suddenly being hugged by her brothers.

"No, we don't mind." Michael whispered, "It's about time."

* * *

That night, Dean laid in bed, thinking of nothing but the way Castiel's lips felt against his own, the warmth of her arms and in her eyes as they held each other. He had his first girlfriend…she had her first boyfriend. They'd been best friends for years…but what if it didn't work out?

_Whoa, Winchester…you've been together for one afternoon, don't go rushing into questioning what to do if it doesn't work out! Take it slow and careful and enjoy it. You're gonna have new experiences with Castiel, and she's going to be as nervous as you. _

Yeah, they could make this work.

-TBC-


	8. Summer Days

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**Together Forever**

**

* * *

- Chapter Eight: Summer Days - **

_**August 1993 **_

Dean and Castiel walked through the park, fingers entwined loosely as they made their way along the path. Dean wore an open dark blue shirt with white t-shirt underneath, his best blue jeans and white sneakers, while Castiel was fashioning her slightly-punkish-but-still-sweet-and-beautiful look. She wore a white blouse which had three-quarter sleeves and had a blue silk tie (that used to belong to her father) tied loosely around her neck, her black just-above-knee-length Ra-Ra skirt sat gracefully on her hips. Her legs were covered for the most part with long black and blue socks, while on her feet she wore black pumps. Her hair was hung gracefully over both shoulders, still wavy and thick but stunningly soft and shiny. The wind blew a few leaves from the trees, surrounding the couple as they headed through the park.

"So Chuck and Becky got together then?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, right outside Becky's front door." Castiel replied, squeezing Dean's hand, "Damn…I can't believe we've been together for five months now."

"Whoa…is it that long?" Dean asked, "Wow, time flies by."

Castiel giggled and hugged Dean's arm before kissing his shoulder. The teenagers found a spot of grass to sit on which was surrounded by a small clump of willow trees. Sitting against the bark of one, Dean beamed up at Castiel.

"You look sexy." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Dean! You're only fourteen!" Castiel laughed as she sat down beside him, "Thanks by the way."

With a stunning smile, Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed her tenderly. In their five months of being together, they'd worked on their kissing and it was absolutely fantastic. They _never _kissed in school, because it wasn't appropriate for a start, but it wasn't allowed either. They held hands when in the yard, but otherwise they kept a low profile, which a lot of people respected them for, even the damn teachers. Castiel had grown less popular with the girls because they all wanted Dean, but Dean had somehow grown kinda more popular with the guys because they wanted to know what it was like to be dating someone as hot as Castiel. Yeah, the girl had gotten the status as hot, but to Dean she'd always be beautiful and special, and nothing was ever going to change that. Soon, Castiel found herself on her back in the grass, giggling as Dean tickled her stomach lightly before kissing her again.

"Dean…" She whispered, "I don't wanna be funny or anything, but there are rocks sticking in my back, can I sit up?"

"Sorry, baby…" Dean replied, pulling her upward towards him before they settled back against the tree trunk, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I'm wonderful in fact." Castiel said softly, looking deep into Dean's stunning eyes, "I'm always wonderful when I'm with you."

Dean blushed and beamed at that, kissing Castiel again, one hand resting on the nape of her neck while her left hand wrapped gently around his wrist. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"What?" Dean asked, shocked when Castiel pulled him to his feet and started running out of the park.

"I've got to be home in fifteen minutes!" She cried as they sprinted in the direction of her house, "I promised Michael!"

Right on cue, Lucifer pulled up beside them.

"Need a lift?" He asked, earning a grateful nod from Castiel before she and Dean climbed inside.

Lucifer dropped Dean off, smiling when Castiel climbed out of the car and kissed Dean passionately before waving him goodbye. He watched as she looked upward with a smile, whispering thanks to God before curling her hands into fists and tensing them with excitement. She skipped back to the car and sat beside Lucifer as they drove home.

_August 16__th__ 1993_

_Dean told me I looked sexy today. I couldn't believe it…me, sexy of all people! I still can't believe we're going strong after five months, and I can only thank God for answering my prayers. Chuck and Becky have all this fun to look forward to. Dean and I have such a strong connection…I just hope and pray that nothing will break it. _

* * *

The next day, Dean arrived at Castiel's house as she was practicing the violin upstairs. Michael sent him up to her room and he gently opened the door to see Castiel dressed in her favourite jeans and a thin pink sweater, her violin held gracefully as usual as she played the theme from _Swan Lake_. It was just building up to it's magnificent crescendo when she improvised the most amazing and beautiful violin solo Dean had ever heard. It didn't matter if it sounded all girly and stuff. _Everything _about Castiel was damn beautiful, pure and as he'd always thought, angelic. He knew there was something other worldly about her, but he just couldn't place it. Perhaps it was her almost inhuman kindness towards others, and her totally mild, pure, tender nature…

As she played her violin with such elegance it made Dean swoon. The way her fingers moved against the strings and the movement of precision and grace with her arm as she wielded the bow were just breathtaking. The song came to an end and she stopped the tape, turning to see Dean and jumping a mile.

"Oh, Dean…" she breathed, turning to put her violin away and chuckling lightly, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, Honey…" he said softly, "That was beautiful."

Castiel blushed and continued to pack away the violin.

"Thank you." She whispered, moving towards her boyfriend and kissing him gently before closing the bedroom door, locking it and leading him to the bed.

Sighing, the youngest Novak took one of the few photos of her and her mother and kissed it.

"It's eight years today since she died…" she said softly, stroking a finger over the photo, "I still miss her, Dean…"

She tried so hard to keep her tears back, and Dean knew how broken she was about her mother's death. He ran fingers through her hair, her eyes meeting his as the tears filled them. Her lower lip trembled and Dean moved closer to her, wrapping protective arms around her.

"Shhh," He soothed, "Shhh, Cassie…she wouldn't want you to be upset, Baby."

Castiel sobbed into Dean's shoulder and held onto him like he was her only lifeline.

Hearing the sobs, Lucifer moved from his room to listen through the door.

"_I'm sorry, Dean…" _He heard Castiel cry.

"_Don't be sorry for grieving, Castiel," _Dean said softly, _"I know you're still hurting…" _

Lucifer smiled at how supportive Dean was of Castiel. They were damn perfect for each other, anybody could see that…even the village idiot would be able to tell. He headed downstairs and instructed the others to stay downstairs.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Dean Winchester…" Castiel whispered, "You're so amazing."

Dean hushed her again and rubbed her back tenderly.

"I've got you, Cassie…I always have."

-TBC-


	9. Halloween

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Nine: Halloween - **

_**October 1993 **_

Michael, Lucifer and Zachariah had headed out of town to settle a dispute about their mother's grave while Gabriel was staying at Ash's house. Castiel meanwhile invited Dean over for Halloween night and asked the others to cover for them in case anyone should call.

Castiel and Dean sat on the sofa, Dean's arm wrapped around Castiel while his other hand dove into the popcorn that rested on Castiel's lap. Dean had just turned fifteen and Castiel was due to be fifteen in a week, and they had both been discussing things they consider until they were eighteen. Castiel was terrified of her brothers finding out about the things they were talking about. She wanted to wait until she was certain she was in love with Dean but only told him she wanted to be legal before they did anything.

Dean respected Castiel's decision. She really was more like a twenty year old than a fourteen year old, so responsible and sensible. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's cheek, suddenly finding her lips on his. She kissed him urgently and desperately before straddling his lap, her thighs resting beside Dean's and trapping him close.

"Hey…" Dean whispered, noticing how desperate she seemed, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Lisa wants you…" Castiel replied, "And I know she's prettier than I am…and sexier, and she's braver at these things…"

That's what it was about. She was scared of losing him.

"Cassie, I promise you, Lisa ain't getting her hands on me, okay?" Dean assured her, caressing her cheek tenderly, "Let me tell you, no-one is more beautiful than you."

Castiel smiled at that and she kissed Dean slowly this time, suddenly feeling Dean rock against her. She gasped and became uncomfortable as she felt Dean's arousal through his jeans.

"I'm sorry. I can't…"

Climbing from him, she curled in on herself, half expecting Dean to give her the cold shoulder for the rest of the night, like a lot of the girls' boyfriends at school did. But he didn't. Dean moved right next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promised you we wouldn't rush anything, Castiel." Dean whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her head, "I swore I'd take things slowly with you…"

"I know you're ready for more than kissing, Dean, but I'm just not…not yet."

Lifting her beautiful face with his fingers, Dean pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and snuggled with her, holding her close.

"It's okay, Cas." He said softly, "I'll wait for you. I'd always wait for you."

Castiel beamed at Dean before whispering 'Thank you' and curling up to him, entwining their legs and kissing his lips sweetly.

Settling back to watch _Night of the Living Dead_, the couple held each other and enjoyed their popcorn, Castiel occasionally burying her face in Dean's chest when a gross part came on.

* * *

Dean's green eyes blinked open and he looked down to Castiel safely asleep in his arms on the sofa. The young girl looked angelic when she slept, her eyes lightly closed, her lips pursed but slightly pouting, her hair covering her shoulders and a small smile on her face. She stirred and her eyes opened, meeting Dean's in a lingering stare.

"Morning, Cassie." Dean whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Morning, Dean," she replied, "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Castiel nodded and yawned so damn cutely before standing up and stretching, her fingers curling and uncurling into fists.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, taking Dean's hand and leading him to the kitchen before searching the cupboards and refrigerators, "OOOH! We have pancakes!"

Dean was surprised by the girly squeal Castiel gave at the discovery of pancakes and he smiled warmly at her.

"Damn girl, you like your pancakes." He laughed.

"I do." Castiel replied, "I love them."

Dean moved behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, only to have her turn in them and the pair of them having their lips millimetres apart. He backed her into the kitchen counters and pressed himself against her. Looking from each other's eyes to each other's lips the couple savoured each other.

"I love you…"

The words escaped Castiel's mouth before she could control them and she was terrified she'd just screwed up her relationship big time.

"Love you too…" Dean whispered back, just about to close the short distance so they could share a beautiful, loving, tender kiss before…

*Flash*

They snapped their heads around to see Chuck stood grinning at them through the French doors at the back of the kitchen. They laughed as he held up two photo frames.

"I'm gonna get two copies of that for you!" He grinned, "HAPPY SEVEN MONTH ANNIVERSARY!"

Castiel opened the back door and Chuck came in followed by Sam, Anna, Jo and Becky.

"What is this, Oprah?" Dean asked, "Can we never have privacy with you guys?"

"Nope. While are friends are screwing each other we like to be in the know." Becky laughed.

"We're not just screwing around, okay?" Dean argued, "We love each other…"

"You're fifteen." Jo said, "You're too young to be in love."

"No we're not." Castiel protested, "We love each other, we'd just told one another and were about to seal it with a kiss before you guys came along."

The friends realised that the couple did sound pretty pissed, and the looks on their faces suggested they were being purely truthful.

"You really love each other?" Anna asked, earning sincere nods from Dean and Castiel.

The others looked at one another and smiled.

"That's wonderful." Chuck said softly with a smile, "We'll get these developed for you guys and leave you to it."

The couple smiled in thanks and watched awkwardly as the group left. Castiel, bless her heart, immediately felt guilty and as she closed the door she looked at Dean with what he guessed were tears in her eyes.

"I feel awful for that…" She whispered, wiping the droplets away.

"I feel kinda bad too, but it needed saying…" Dean said softly, pulling her towards him and walking her towards the counter where they were before being interrupted.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, more certainly this time.

"Love you too." Dean whispered back confidently before closing the distance and capturing Castiel's lips in the most sensational kiss they'd ever shared.

They loved each other, it was official and sealed with that kiss, and they didn't want _anything _to screw it up.

-TBC-


	10. Promises

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**A/N: **This brought tears to my eyes writing it, and by the way Lisa's such a bitch in this chapter and if not a bit psychotic. Sorry if it's too angsty! ENJOY!

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Ten: Promises - **

_**November 1995 **_

The group were in their final year of high school and Dean and Castiel were still going strong…well that was until Lisa made her way in. Lisa Braeden was a rich girl, one of those whose family had lots of connections and power. This (in her mind) gave her the right to intimidate people and use that to her own advantage. When it came to Dean, she'd always really liked him and she was so jealous of Castiel it was sickening. She had to get Dean trapped somehow…make him be with her. That'd work.

She set her plan into action one rainy day in November when Dean was heading from class to the bathroom. She dragged him into a stock cupboard and pinned him to the wall, locking the door and covering his mouth.

"You're going to break up with Castiel Novak and you're going to date me." She said, Dean giving her a _what-the-fuck-you-psycho _look.

"You're going to date me because if you don't, I've got plenty of guys who want to her hot little ass for themselves…she's a virgin isn't she?"

She moved her hand from Dean's mouth and he gaped at her.

"You're not serious…" Dean began, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you don't break up with her and date me…well…that side alley near the Roadhouse is a little dangerous is it not?" Lisa answered with a smirk.

Horror flooded and swarmed Dean's system. His heart sped up and his stomach dropped, realising the look in Lisa's eyes was just as malicious as the threat.

"You wouldn't." He hissed, trying to fight the tears back.

He knew Lisa could get a few of the more jealous guys in on it…God, what would they do to Castiel?

"Try me." Lisa replied, "Oh, and you could refuse and try to guard her with your life, but I'd just get more guys in on it so it'd happen regardless…"

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes.

"And surely you'd prefer fewer guys doing it to make it less embarrassing and painful for her, right?"

"What do I have to do?"

_Winchester, what are you doing? Don't even _consider _it! You're considering it, what's wrong with you? Tell her no and protect Castiel! Don't hurt Castiel!_

"You have to be my boyfriend in public." Lisa said, "I want everyone in school to know who the hottest guy in school belongs to."

That was when the pocket knife came out.

"Make your choice."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe himself. He was failing the one girl who'd trusted him with everything, the one girl who he loved more than anything. But by protecting her from this he was proving his love for her…right? NO! No this was all so wrong…He was disgusted with himself, but the protective streak in him shone through and he nodded.

"Fine."

Lisa pressed the knife to his neck and kissed Dean's lips.

"Good boy."

With that, she walked out of the storeroom, leaving Dean to go back to class and think of how to break up with Castiel.

_You fucking idiot! You bastard! You're gonna kill her, dude…you're gonna fucking kill her, and I know you were trying to protect her but damn this is fucked up! _

It was like something out of a horror movie for Dean. The entire plan was sadistic and sick in it's own way and he couldn't believe Lisa was that desperate. It was one of those things Dean _never _expected to happen and he'd become the fly drawn into the spider's web. How was he gonna do this? He was going to break Castiel's heart…God, he didn't want to but Lisa looked so deadly serious, and she's "friendly" with most of the guys in school who'd do what she wanted at the drop of a hat (fucking morons). If it stopped Castiel getting hurt then maybe it was worth it…wasn't it?

* * *

Dean found Castiel in the music rooms at the end of school, playing the solo piece she'd performed at the summer concert last term. She'd written it herself and called it _He Holds my Heart_. She'd written it especially for Dean, composed the entire piece herself with the classical section of the orchestra. It as made up of three violins, two cellos, two harps and a piano. She was playing her solo section and gazing out of the window as she did, suddenly seeing Dean in the reflection of the glass and playing it just for him, making the performance extra special. As she ended she turned around to beam at him before putting her violin away in the stock room and going to kiss him. Dean stopped her and took her hands.

"Cassie, we need to talk…" he said, his voice wavering with emotion as he sat them on two of the chairs.

Castiel was worried simply by the look on Dean's face.

"Sweetheart…I…" Dean began, trying to think of how to do this, "I wanna break up with you."

The first things Dean noticed were the tears that just began pouring from his girlfriend's wide blue eyes, and then way she covered her mouth and started shaking her head.

"I've…developed feelings for Lisa."

God, he hated lying, he really hated himself for lying to her. Castiel finally was able to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Lisa?"

Dean nodded and tried to keep his own tears away.

"I'm sorry…"

That wasn't a lie. That was damn honest. He was sorry, sorry for hurting someone this way especially Castiel. He loved her so much and now he was breaking her heart. She winced at his words, and Dean knew that was it. Her heart was broken and it was all because of him.

"You promised me that Lisa wasn't going to get her hands on you!" Castiel cried, "You promised me _everyday _when she'd give you a look or she'd flirt with you! YOU PROMISED!"

The girl was distraught, angry and hurt. She was betrayed and Dean felt so bad.

"Cas…"

"No!" Castiel cried, "NO! Please! Just don't!"

With that, Castiel grabbed her bag and bolted, passing Lisa who tried to act all innocent.

"Cas? Are you okay?"

Castiel couldn't bear it and she sprinted out of school.

Lisa grinned to herself and entered the music room where Dean sat with tears in his eyes.

"Good boy. Do as you're told." She said sternly.

"We're not in public, Lisa. So this means nothing." Dean growled, glaring at the cheerleader with venomous, hateful eyes.

"No, but we have to leave the gates don't we. Time for the show."

Grabbing Dean's hand, Lisa pulled him close to her.

"Practice kiss?"

Dean looked defeated and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lisa's before moving them a little. He didn't want to make too much effort because no-one would ever appreciate him like Castiel did so there was no point.

"Acceptable." Lisa said as the kiss was broken, pulling Dean with her out of the doors towards the gates for everyone to see.

* * *

Chuck spotted them and his jaw dropped before he clutched Becky's arm and tugged, the others turning and gasping at what they could see.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Jo asked angrily, "Where's Cas?"

That's when Anna came sprinting back through the gates gasping for breath.

"She's gone…I couldn't catch up to her, I tried. I really did!"

"Was she okay?" Becky asked, Anna shaking her head.

"She was crying her eyes out." Anna replied, "She was so upset…God, why Lisa?"

"I don't know," Chuck said, "But I'm gonna find out."

He was in the right mind to go and beat the shit out of Dean but Becky stopped him.

"Wait!" She cried, pulling him back, "Let's just go and see if Cassie's okay."

The group nodded and that's when they saw Zachariah's car drive past the gates.

"Hang on," Jo began, "Let's leave her to have some time alone, because she'll probably need to be alone for a while."

"Well how about you and I go and see her tonight?" Anna suggested, earning a nod from Jo.

Dean didn't look happy to be with Lisa at all. What the fuck was going on?

-TBC-


	11. Fight for This Love

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Eleven: Fight for This Love - **

_**December 1995 **_

Castiel had cried everyday since she and Dean broke up. She was bordering on being depressed, and it was worrying everyone sick, especially Dean. Dean had lost his best friends and the one girl he'd truly loved for being used by Lisa and hanging out with her stupid pathetic friends. One of the girls in Lisa's group knew that this was totally wrong. Ruby had abandoned her sisters to hang out with the others, and she'd heard all about Lisa's plan when Lisa was bragging to one of the other girls that morning. She felt sick and when Dean had fallen for it she flipped.

She grabbed Dean by the arm one day at the end of school when Lisa was at the bathroom and pulled him to one side.

"I can get you out of this pathetic little game she's got going on."

Dean blinked and shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell Castiel what's going on and then she can kick Lisa's ass and you can be together again." Ruby said, with an eager nod.

"You'd do that for us?" Dean asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Damn straight." Ruby replied, "I know I'm a bitch, but I hate seeing you guys apart and Castiel's broken…so broken."

"I know." Dean said, noticing Lisa was coming back, "Shit…"

"Leave it to me." Ruby said before heading off to find Team Free Will.

She spotted them sat on one of the grass verges just outside the gates, Castiel sat with her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna was stroking her fingers through Castiel's hair and hugging her tight as the older girl cried silently against her. Making her way forward, Ruby had no doubt she'd be getting glares.

"What the fuck do you want?" Chuck asked, Ruby raising her hands in surrender.

"I wanna help get Dean and Cas back together…I've found out why Dean's with Lisa."

Everyone looked up and Jo pulled Ruby down to sit with them. Castiel looked at Ruby with hopeful eyes that were as alive as they'd been in the month she and Dean had been apart.

"Lisa blackmailed Dean into being her public boyfriend." Ruby said, the others giving her incredulous looks, "I know it sounds crazy, but she basically said that if Dean didn't dump Cassie and date _her_, then Castiel's safety would be jeopardised."

"Holy fuck!" Jo whispered, "I knew something wasn't right…Dean never looks happy with her."

"You mean to tell me that my boyfriend was stolen from me…" Castiel began, earning a nod from Ruby, "And he only left me to protect me?"

Ruby nodded again.

"He misses you, Cassie."

Castiel growled to herself before standing up and wiping her eyes.

"Get Lisa over here, like make up a plan that you're gonna come and taunt me or something, get her over here so I can deal with her." Castiel said, thinking about what to do.

Ruby grinned and headed back to get Lisa and Dean.

"What are you gonna do?" Becky asked, seeing how Castiel smiled to herself.

"I'm not gonna hit her. I'm not violent, but words can sometimes be more powerful than actions." Castiel said, carefully planning what she wanted to say.

Lisa appeared near the grass verge and Castiel stood up.

"Lisa!" She called, the slutty cheerleader turning to look at her.

Dean was suffering so much, his eyes revealing a whole new world of pain and sadness.

"What?" Lisa asked in her usual cocky attitude, the one that made Castiel want to wipe the bitch's smirk away.

"I know what you're up to with Dean, and I have to say it's very clever." Castiel said, earning another smirk and a mocking curtsey from Lisa, "But it's time it came to an end, huh?"

"What, you mean you want him back?" Lisa asked, looking at Dean who couldn't even meet anyone's eyes, "No chance."

"You'll never love him like I do. And he'll never love you like he loves me, I can guarantee that." Castiel said, her body language strong and authoritative, "So why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and end it?"

"Embarrassment?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Castiel replied, jumping from the verge and getting right in Lisa's face, "I can let everyone know how desperate and pathetic you are. You'll lose all your friends because I bet they don't know, do they?"

There was something unsettling in Castiel's eyes. Lisa was met with an intense blue stare as she moved so close their faces were millimetres apart.

"You wanna keep your reputation don't you?" She asked, earning a nervous nod from Lisa, "Good…so let Dean come back to me, where he belongs and we'll let this go. I won't ask twice."

Lisa looked at Castiel, shivering where she stood because not only had Castiel outsmarted her and figured this out, but she was so damn intimidated by how calm Castiel was. The cheerleader nodded and released Dean's hand before turning away and heading home.

Dean stared at Castiel who continued to glare coldly at Lisa until she was out of sight before her eyes warmed and she looked up at Dean. Team Free Will watched from the grass verge as the former couple stared at each other, Dean slowly unleashing the emotion he'd been suffering with for the past month.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie…" He breathed, tears filling his bright green eyes as Castiel reached up and wrapped her arms around him, stroking the back of his head and his back soothingly.

"Shhh…it's alright, Dean. Thank you for protecting me." Castiel whispered, "It's all over now."

"I love you, Castiel Novak." Dean sobbed quietly into Castiel's shoulder, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel replied, pulling back and meeting Dean's lips in a slow, sensual and passionate kiss.

The others on the verge cheered and applauded as the couple made up and got back together, sharing loving kisses before sharing a hug again, at home in each other's arms where they belonged.

-TBC-


	12. The First Time

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Twelve: The First Time - **

_**February 1996 **_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby." Castiel whispered outside her bedroom door, drawing Dean in for a loving kiss.

She unlocked the door and was shocked by the sight she was met with. The entire room was lit with candles, the bed made up ready to be used. She gasped and turned around to look at Dean, immediately met by his lips on hers, hearing the door slam behind them. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warm arms draw her closer to him.

"Dean …" she moaned as he leaned into her neck, "Want you…"

"Want you too…" Dean breathed, "Need you, Castiel…"

Castiel could feel Dean's arousal pressed against her thigh through his dark blue jeans, and she shivered in his arms.

"I want to give you your present first," she said, breaking the kiss and moving towards the bed.

From round her neck, she took out a ring with the word "Chastity" engraved around the band, and she placed it gently in Dean's hand and he studied it carefully. He couldn't speak. He looked from Castiel to the ring, back to Castiel again.

"I'm ready for this, Dean …" she said softly, "I'm ready to give myself to you."

Still speechless, Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I want to make love with you," She continued in between kisses, "Because I love you more than God could measure."

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean finally answered, "I really do."

Dean placed the ring on the table by the side of the bed and lowered Castiel carefully on to the mattress, beginning to kiss her as he had the day they got together.

"Wait! Wait!" She exclaimed, pushing Dean off of her, "First of all have you got protection because I forgot to get some?"

Dean nodded, putting three condoms beside the chastity ring.

"Good…secondly, I'll feel better if the door's locked."

The young man laughed as his girlfriend scrambled over to the door and locked it, rushing back to him and lying beneath him again.

Before they knew it, the couple were naked and Castiel suddenly felt scared and awkward. She was ready, but when she laid eyes on Dean's pretty impressive manhood, her face flushed and she looked away. Dean's first thought was, _'Oh God…she thinks I'm ugly.' _But before he could ask her what was wrong she began an apology.

"I'm sorry, Dean …It's not you…" She said, looking anywhere but him, "I'm just…I've never…"

Dean lay down upon her, bringing their naked bodies together to feel one another, caressing her cheek gently as he turned her face so he could look into her eyes with that meaningful look he did so well.

"You've been my first everything…my first friend, I had my first kiss with you, I'm back in a relationship with my only boyfriend, I'm learning about intimacy all with you…" Castiel continued, "And I don't want to disappoint you."

Dean sighed and kissed Castiel's lips gently, pressing their foreheads together.

"You could never disappoint me." He assured her, "You were my first girlfriend, and you're my girlfriend again now, I had _my_ first kiss with you…I don't want to disappoint _you_ either. I love you."

"I know you love me. I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered, leaning up to kiss Dean again.

Their lips moved together and their hands roamed each other's bodies, caressing and exploring the completely exposed flesh. Dean lowered an experimental hand between them as he tilted his head for a better angle in their kissing. His fingers found what they were searching for and Castiel's body arched up against his as she gasped, her parted legs curling closer to her as she raised herself into his arms.

"Dean!" She breathed, moaning when Dean began moving his fingers in a circular motion.

Her head fell back onto the pillows and Dean began to suckle her neck, earning more moans of appreciation and encouragement as Castiel ran her hands through his hair. His lips caressed her shoulders and chest, then enveloping a nipple. He could feel Castiel's heartbeat thundering through her chest and he could feel how her breathing had sped up. He moved back up and kissed her neck, jaw and then her lips. He was satisfied Castiel was wet enough to take him when her entire body shook and she sat almost fully, her legs tensing and closing tight around Dean's body. Good God, she was so beautiful.

Dean was about to reach over for the condom but Castiel beat him to it.

"Please…" she begged, passing it to him, "Need you inside me now, before I can back out…"

Dean made quick work of putting the condom on, and kissed Castiel gently before rolling them over so she was on top. Castiel looked rather confused.

"Maybe you should be on top for this," Dean said, "Apparently it's easier for you to be on top so you have more control…"

Castiel nodded and positioned herself over Dean's aching erection. He rested his hands on her hips to guide her carefully and she wrapped her hand around his length to guide him in. She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly, one hand flush on the bed beneath her. Lowering herself down, she felt pain immediately and she whimpered, closing her eyes as a grimace spread across her features, biting her lip as she lifted herself away from Dean. Her lover sat up and rested against the headboard of the bed, pulling Castiel with him. He wrapped an assuring arm around her and kept one hand on her beautiful hip. She began to lower herself again, expecting the pain to come but her breath was taken away by a stunning kiss. She didn't realise how far she'd managed to lower herself until Dean's eyes widened. She felt the pain and tears filled her bright blue eyes. Her boyfriend reached for her again, kissing her deeply and guiding her further down onto his erection, hearing her whimpering through the kiss. He kept kissing her until she'd lowered herself down far enough for him to be fully sheathed inside her. She held onto him tightly and she choked back a sob.

"Don't let me go…" she whispered, "I can't move. It hurts…"

Dean kissed her again, their tongues moving together as he began to thrust with no real rhythm. Castiel moaned in pain and Dean wrapped assuring arms around her.

"It's alright, Honey…" he said softly, "You're okay. The pain's gonna fade away I promise."

Soon, she found that her hips were moving against her lover's, and the pain began to fade until Dean started thrusting harder, and he lasted twenty-four seconds, with one final sharp thrust he came hard, Castiel screaming when she felt like she'd been ripped in two and burying her face in Dean's neck. Then the sobs came…

As Dean held his lover he felt her shoulders began to shake, and he heard her crying against his neck.

"Shhh…" he soothed, "It's okay."

Chuck had been right when he'd told Dean that no-one's first time was perfect. Castiel was sobbing and Dean realised he was still fully sheathed inside her.

"Dean…" she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He replied, kissing her head chastely.

Castiel tried to lift herself off when she felt something trickle from her entrance. Looking down she saw the blood and sat back on Dean, noticing there was no pain this time. She was no longer a virgin and neither was Dean…and honestly, they were the happiest they'd ever been.

"Dean, I'm bleeding…" she said, wiping her eyes.

Dean grabbed the towel he'd placed on the head of the bed for this moment that Chuck had warned him about, and laid it out at the side of him.

"Okay…if we lay on there for a few minutes and have a rest we'll get you cleaned up."

Castiel nodded and Dean moved over closer to the towel and Castiel hoisted her trembling body from Dean's softening member and lay on the towel, sighing contentedly as he took her in his arms, running soothing fingers through her thick wavy hair.

* * *

Two hot, sweat slick bodies writhed above linen sheets, soft moans filling the air.

"Mmm…Oh, Dean!" Castiel cried, her body arching closer to Dean's.

Now there was no pain, only pleasure as Dean and Castiel made love for the second time that night. Despite the first time being painful for Castiel and Dean having no proper rhythm, they'd still made love together.

The couple were so lost in each other, and so close to one another that their breath was mingling between parted lips, their top lips touching as they moved together, this time with better rhythm.

"Cassie…" Dean breathed, "So close…God…So close!"

With a high pitched moan, Castiel's entire body tensed and began to tremble, and Dean came, this time after a minute and a half, both of them riding out their orgasm and finally their bodies slowed to a halt. The lovers kissed and held each other, pressed close together and their foreheads touching. Their eyes met in a loving gaze, Castiel's hands resting on either side of Dean's gorgeous face.

"Love you…" she whispered tiredly, "More than you'll ever know."

"Love you too." Dean replied, "Always."

Withdrawing from Castiel, Dean lay beside her and rested on one elbow while Castiel remained on her back, regaining her breath. Dean ran a gentle hand over his lover's face and she held it there, kissing his palm lovingly.

"Thank you for an amazing Valentine's Day." She whispered, snuggling into his hold as he pulled her into his arms, covering them with the sheets.

"Same to you, Babe." Dean whispered back, kissing her head and nuzzling her hair.

"I take it you'll be telling the others in the morning." She laughed, "'Cause if you don't I will."

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he thought of telling her brothers and his parents.

"Oh God.." he breathed, "What about telling your brothers…?"

"I'll tell them in time." Castiel whispered, "Are you telling your parents?"

"Yeah…in time…" Dean replied, kissing Castiel's head and stroking tender fingers through her hair, "God I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean…I really do."

-TBC-


	13. Adult Life

**Summary: **AU. The story of Dean and Castiel through their lives from meeting as children. Please, please, please review! Girl!Cas fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Girl!Castiel, possible other pairings in later chapters.

**

* * *

Together Forever**

**- Chapter Thirteen: Adult Life - **

_**May 1999 **_

Castiel checked the meatballs and the spaghetti before moving to the refrigerator and pulling out two beers. Hearing the door open and close, she looked up from the stove and smiled beautifully as Dean came home from work.

"Hi, Dean!" She cried happily, running towards Dean and jumping on him, "I missed you so much today!"

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her lips passionately before setting her back on the floor.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Dean replied, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes thanks," Castiel answered with a sweet grin, "Did you?"

"Yeah, great thanks." Dean said, winking at Castiel as she passed him his beer.

The couple were now twenty-one, and living in their own apartment not too far away from the centre of the city. Castiel was working as a nursery school teacher and Dean as a mechanic, both jobs secure and actually paying pretty well. They'd finished work for the weekend, and Castiel had made sure she'd done all her planning as soon as she came home so they could relax.

"Something smells good." Dean smiled, taking a sip of beer.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Castiel replied, "You wanna taste the sauce for me?"

Dean stood up and moved towards the stove while Castiel fed him some of the sauce from the spoon. It was damn delicious.

"Wow," He breathed, "That is amazing!"

Castiel smiled so cutely that Dean couldn't help but grin back.

"Really?" She asked, earning a nod from Dean before he stepped forward and kissed her lovingly.

Pulling back, Dean found his girlfriends eyes full of lust and passion; so much that he wanted to drink it from her body.

"I was thinking that after the meal," Castiel began, stroking Dean's arms tenderly, "We could take a relaxing, romantic, hot bath."

Dean smiled at that notion. He wasn't girly in any respect, but he did happen to love snuggling in the bathtub with Castiel. The young woman just did things to him no-one else ever could or ever would, and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Castiel lay between Dean's parted legs in their large bathtub, turning her head and kissing his lips tenderly. Dean had been met with the most beautiful sight when he entered the bathroom five minutes earlier. Castiel was already in the bath with completely wet hair, surrounded by bubbles and a soft glow as dark pink candles were lit around the bathroom and soft music drifted from the shower radio. Dean's left hand rested on Castiel's stomach while his right headed under the water for that place that made Castiel beg him for more. He moved his fingers in and out of her, hearing her moan softly before she turned to kiss him. His other hand slid up to caress her breasts and she whimpered into the kiss.

"Dean…" She whispered, pressing back against her lover as he drove her closer to the edge, "I…Oh, Dean!"

Dean chuckled to himself and as Castiel came he held her tightly around the waist through her orgasm. Hers were pretty intense, and the sounds she made were delicious; high pitched moans coming out in heavy pants. Her body would tremble and she'd press into Dean's body no matter where he rested near her. Also, she'd have the occasional spasm and at times almost break into tears. Dean made her feel so complete, so alive and so loved it sometimes became a little too much to bear. She relaxed against him and giggled, her face flushed and with a wide smile across it. Dean kissed a little bead of sweat away from her shoulder and she shivered.

"I take it," he breathed between the kisses he placed on her neck and shoulders, "You enjoyed that."

"I really did…" Castiel whispered, pressing back against Dean, "I love you so much."

She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss before turning completely and straddled his waist.

"Make love with me." She whispered huskily, "Come on, Dean…you know you want me."

The lust in her eyes and the need in her voice just mesmerised Dean and he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, gasping as she lowered herself onto his aching erection. They began to move in sync, slowly so as not to disturb the bath water too much. Dean's face became buried in Castiel's neck as they moved, his lips caressing her pulse point before he bit down gently unleashing a delicious moan from Castiel. It didn't take long for the couple to reach release, kissing, biting and caressing their way down from their high. Pulling off of Dean, Castiel settled back between his legs and kissed his hand as they relaxed together.

"I love you, Winchester."

"I love you, Novak."

-TBC-


End file.
